A Day In The Life Of Iron Man
by crazytomboy78
Summary: yet another series of short one-shots as a result of another idea buildup...some pepperony, many more to come.
1. I Have My Reasons

"Aw, come on Tony! Why can't I have my own armor?" Pepper asked sadly. Tony sighed.

"You really wanna know why?" Tony asked. She nodded wildly.

"Because I know that if you had your own armor you could get seriously hurt and I can't have that. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if you got hurt." Tony explained, realizing what he had said with a blush. **(A/N: cue audience 'aaww!')**

"Uuh, oh...w-well t-thanks...I-I can't live without you either." Pepper admitted shyly, blushing and looking the other way. After a moment of hesitation, she reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tony's eyes went wide at this as he worked. He froze for a moment in surprise, then continued his work; with a smile.

Rhodey, just so happening to have been walking into the lab during this conversation, sighed and thought, 'when will those two just get over everything and admit they love each other?' and as he walked by them, pushed Pepper into Tony. Upon impact, Pepper's head landed in the crevice between Tony's neck and shoulders, her arms flying behind him. Tony's, upon impact, arms flew behind Pepper and for the split second they stayed that way Pepper had to bury her head into Tony to prevent looking up and kissing him.

As Pepper inched away from Tony, both their blushes became rosier and redder. Rhodey chuckled as he looked back to Tony when Pepper was saying, "Sorry Rhodey must've tripped over me which made me fall over. But that's okay 'cause you caught me, I guess..." Tony gave Rhodey a glare that said 'dude, stop trying to get us together.' Rhodey just smirked, followed by a giggle.

**Explanation: I have a bunch of short ideas building up on my phone with no place to go so I've decided to dump them here. Since there's so many I'll keep it in this story. More are coming! Review! **


	2. Because

"Yeah, remember that day we went to the temple and passed the first test?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, you left me with a bunch of dread knights." Pepper complained, crossing her arms. "Why would you do that?"

"Pepper, I wouldn't have left you alone if I didn't think you could defend yourself. You're brave and strong and smart enough to fend for yourself for a few minutes," Tony explained, forming a blush when he realized what he had just said. Pepper smiled and blushed.

"Y-you think I'm smart?" She asked shyly after a very brief silence. Tony nodded shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Pepper giggled slightly.

~…~

**Since that one was so short, I'll put another one in here. **

Pepper walked into the lab, following behind Tony as she observed in awe her surroundings. She leaned against the dashboard-type thing adjacent his large computer when suddenly Tony removed his shirt and walked over to Pepper. The whole time, Pepper was freaking out. She watched, wide eyed, as he walked over closer to her.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing what are you doing what are you doing? I thought we were just friends!" Pepper asked, freaked out beyond belief. Is he really doing what I think he's doing?

She was too focused on the tired 'lets just get this overwith' looking expression showing on his face to realize his heart implant.

Tony reached behind her, Pepper frozen in fear, and grabbed his charger. He snaked it out from behind her and held it up to show her with an honest smile on his face.

"Gotta charge up," He explained.

"Oh," Pepper sighed a large sigh of relief.

"Wait what?" She asked, realizing what he had said. Tony tapped his implant.

"Have to charge my heart implant," He explained.

"How on earth did you get that? What happened? Oh my gosh I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this before!" Pepper freaked.

"Well when my dad and my plane crashed, he was declared dead and my heart was damaged really badly. Luckily for me I had my armor. So I suited up and got help from a special doctor from Stark International who helped me install this implant. Which I have to charge every now and then." Tony explained.

"Oh gosh! That's terrible! So that's how you survive a plane crash..." Tony smirked and continued with his work.

**Awightt. Those were cute :3 Review and maybe I'll feel less crappy! XP**


	3. Fight

Tony and Pepper were sitting on the school's roof during their free period in silence as Pepper worked away on her homework and Tony was going over some armor schematics he had programmed into his phone. For some reason that was beyond them, it was a very awkward silence.

It didn't help that Tony had just come from Rhodey putting the idea in his head that he liked Pepper and maybe she even liked him back. So when he glanced over at her from the corner of his eye, it didn't help when he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Tony tried his hardest not to turn his head to look at her, but the temptation was strong.

Pepper, though, felt his slight gaze boring into her and smiled as she looked down to her homework.

Then Tony's temptation to gaze deep into her eyes was too much. He looked over to her and Pepper did the same.

Suddenly a weird feeling overcame them. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other. For Tony, he had no idea what this weird feeling was. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and his heart was racing. But that wasn't the weirdest thing; he began to move in closer to her. They were just mere inches from each other, about to close the space between them finally, when...

The bell rang.

Tony grew nervous and shot up from his seat. Pepper giggled in delight and followed him to class.

**Another two-in-one!**

**This may or may not have been done before? Not sure. Just wanted to get it out there.**

Title-Fight

Summary-Fighting doesn't always lead to breakups.

"Tony, why can't you just tell me? You can trust me with anything!" Pepper yelled.

"I just can't, okay?" Tony yelled back.

"But you could tell me anything else! Why, Tony, why can't you tell me?" Pepper was beginning to want to just leave.

"Because I can't!" Tony did not know of any other way to put it.

"You can talk! You know how to speak! So say it!" Pepper yelled louder. Immediately after she spoke, Tony blurted:

"I LOVE YOU, OKAY?" The room grew more silent than silent. Pepper stuttered,

"Uhh, o-oh...I..." Tony sighed.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it. I know you don't." Tony said, not having enough faith in themselves. Suddenly, Pepper kissed him.


	4. Blame Pt 2, Thoughts

As Tony walked into the temple, he looked around and observed everything in it. Everything reminded him of all the good times he'd had with Pepper. He saw a ledge in a faraway end of the temple and he remembered the first temple they'd ever visited. He'd attempted to catch Pepper as she was falling and make it all romantic-y, but they fell to the ground and made it awkward. She was so hoping that he would say something romantic, but he dissapointed her. How he wished he'd let her know then.

Tony saw more dread knights and remembered how he'd protected Pepper from them in the Temple of Wisdom. He missed her.

**As you can see, these are all a work in progress and some I'm definitely planning on re-posting as longer, lone one-shots. But for now consider them previews cuz I'm bored…next one!**

**This one's supposed to be based off of my other one-shot from another idea dump that I titled 'Blame'. (the chapter name is Blame, not the whole thing.)**

Tony tried to ignore Roberta's pleas and questions as he walked up the stairs, but just couldn't anymore.

"Tony, how did this happen?" she asked one more. Tony felt an anger building up inside him.

"Because I wasn't there when he needed my help and I let him down!" tony cried. Roberta looked confused for a moment, then filled with despair again.

"What were you doing?" she asked. Tony was silent. He didn't want to tell her it was because he's iron man and he's a danger to his friends more than he is a protector to them; that'd just make matters worse.

"...I don't know. Look, what's done is done. I just need to be alone." Tony said as calmly as was possible at the moment.

"How could you not know, Tony? Tell me the truth, please, I want to know!" Sadness was written deep in Roberta's eyes. Tony became angry once more.

"If I could tell you, believe me, you'd have known by now." tony walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. As much as he wasn't telling her so he could stay iron man, it was just to protect someone who'd been good to him so far.

**Like I said, work in progress.**


	5. Revenge Hidden Scene

**Gah! I forgot to put this in Revenge! So it's an added scene I guess!**

"You can't hide from him forever, Chloe. You have to face him sometime."

Chloe looked to her feet. She knew what Tony was going to say next and she didn't like it.

"What about your combat suit? Chloe, it's your last chance."

"No! I promised myself I would never go back to it again!" Chloe stormed off. She didn't want to go back into that horrible memory.

**Flashbackk**

_As her blonde hair whipped in the wind and rain, she laughed as she stood atop a building, looking out at the view of the city before her. She would have this city at her knees soon, she thought, and they had no idea what was coming. No one can stop me, she thought._

"_I won't let you hurt anyone, Chloe!" Iron Man yelled._

"_With my battle suit I am indestructible!" She yelled back. "I'm going to destroy every last one of you, and I'm going to start with you, Iron Man! After you're finished off there will be no hope left for the rest of the city!" Chloe broke into a malicious laugh; a laugh that signified that something in her mind had snapped and something was way different and dangerous about her, like she had just lost her mind and went off the deep end. Tony saw that he couldn't fight her, he had to reason with her and get her to level with herself and see the way she was acting. If she could only see herself right now, she'd see what a maniac she's acting like lately…_

"_Not indestructible enough! Look at yourself, Chloe! Is this who your parents wanted you to be or is this who Whiplash wants you to be?" With those words, Chloe was enraged. She ran towards Iron Man with enough fury to push him straight off the city skyscraper and he plummeted to the streets below. Little did she know how the power inflicted on her by the battle suit had changed her and motivated her to do this. She had been so blinded with rage and revenge that she hadn't seen what was most important. _

**Flashback endd.**

"I don't want to become that person again and if I use the battle suit again I will." Chloe explained.

"Well fine. If you want to get killed by a sychopathic killer then go ahead." And with that, Tony was gone.


	6. Gene's Back

"Hey, who knows, maybe after this is all over I can go after Whitney. She seems devious enough for me." Gene smirked in satisfaction upon Tony's grimace.

"Oh, what do you care? You like Potts anyways." Gene said. Tony's eyes widened and he blushed.

"I-I don't...I mean, maybe, but not..." Tony stuttered, "Look, Whitney is my friend and I don't want her with you because you don't deserve the care of another human being. You have yourself and that seems to be enough for you." Tony's attempt to change the subject only partly worked.

"Oh, cliché Stark. Change the subject to avoid admitting that you like Pepper." Gene teased.

**I hate leaving the chapter this short, but that was the last one that I had that I needed to dump. Like I said, most of these will probably be looked at again later when I finish the rest of my stories that are still going and some will be made into new chapter stories and some will be made into one-shots. This one, as you can tell, might be made into another story involving Gene and the sixth through tenth rings…anyways, these were more put here for my personal gain more than your enjoyment, but they're still for enjoyment. I just needed to get them down. Review!**


End file.
